In Twilight
by msthranduil
Summary: Poor Kíli... a pale creatures ruined his life... Fíli wants help to him but Kíli can save his beloved brother from himself or he will use his blood? (SLASH FIC: DURINCEST and little DWORIN!) Alternate Universe!
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes: 1. Vampire Kíli: I adored the idea… poor Fíli he will lose too much from his bloodcells: of course he will help to his dear brother. 2. Kíli will hating himself but as Timon says: Hakuna Matata everything will be ok…**_

_**3. Important: I don't use betas, don't read the story if you won't like my bad grammar… and if you read… then: Thank you!**_

They were children when Uncle Frerín told them a horror story about creatures who's attacking people and sucking their blood. Fíli was very frightened but Kíli adored. He told to Dís he will be a hunter who chasing these beings and killing them.

"Cool your head, bro or you will be their dinner!" Fíli laughed. Kíli chased him through the living-room because of it.

Some years after Uncle Frerín died and they didn't know what happened with him. Uncle Thorin or his One, Dwalin didn't tell them the truth: he died in a battle. Their mother vanished than their grandfather and Thorin and Dwalin raised them up. The sun was up when Kíli has stepped out and stretched his hands toward the sky. He waited Fíli who had still been in the kitchen and heard Thorin's instructions:

"Don't go far from home or I or Dwalin can't find you. If you lost, just follow the treks and…"

Fíli sighed big.

"We will be okay alone, Uncle. Be calm! It's not our first trip."

"Alone is your first." Dwalin was sitting in front of them and smiled when watched Fíli's fretful face. "Watch out your brother! He's causing lot of trouble…" Dwalin added.

"I am out but can hearing, Dwalin!" Kíli shouted back to the house. "Com' Fee, it's our weekend they promised it."

"I'm going." He nodded and Thorin looked doubtfully at Dwalin who embraced him gently.

"Don't be worry, dear… they will be ok. They are together." The tattoo-dwarf said and gave a kiss on Fíli's forehead.

Thorin suspired and embraced his nephew tight.

"Watch out, Fíli!"

"Okay, Uncle!" Fíli replied with tears in his eyes.

"KÍLI?" Dwalin yelled out.

"What?" The brunet looked back.

"Watch out your brother, too!"

Kíli smiled and nodded.

"Don't afraid, Dwalin… I won't lose him, I swear!" He laughed.

Finally they entered into the forest and began running to their camp-place. They didn't use ponies just their feet. They had two swords and Kíli owned a plus arrow on his back.

They were running till twilight when they found their place. It was a little hill and they found this place first in their childhood.

"Look, there's still Uncle Frerín's tree! We had planted together, do you remember, Fee?" Kíli hurried to the big oak.

"Yes. I can't forget this memory." He smiled. "This oak has properly grown up."

The moon and the sun replaced their place and the darkness reached them suddenly.

"We have to collect trees for the fire." Fíli commanded and Kíli playfully bowed in front of him.

"Yes, my prince! I do immediately!" Fíli smiled but Kíli had other plan and jumped on him.

They were rolling on the grasses near their tree and Kíli touched Fíli's face when they stopped.

"I love you, my beautiful _ãzyungãl_!"

Fíli smirked and changed his place but Kíli was quicker.

"You know I like to be on the top!" Kíli smirked and crossed his arms while he was on his hips.

"_Nadadith_…" Fíli caressed his skin. Kíli wanted kissing him but Fíli was inexorable.

"The trees… you know." He whispered into his brother's face when he was close to Fíli's nose.

"Hmm…." He hummed. "You are an evil-brother!"

He did what he commanded and went into the forest. He was a little far away from their place and almost lost his way back.

'Well, Kíli… you are such a stupid dwarf.' He thought doubtfully.

Not far from him a dark figure watched him secretly. His face was covered with a black cloak and his sword lay on his right hip. He has big and sharp nails and he had no eyes because he smelled from the air. His skin was pale as the moon.

This creature was a _bloodsucker_ and he was created by en evil wizard – who wore white clothes - somewhere in Isengard. He had forgotten his master's name but it was not important for him. They were separated when he could live alone because the white-wizard disappointed in his ability.

So, he was lonely and he wanted to die. He was immortal and he hated this life. Once the wizard hinted: 'he has to make another and he can die'! He had to eat and drink human blood and body. It would be human, dwarf or elf – doesn't matter – just be from an alive-person.

His chosen was this little dwarf. He has watching him since two months ago and he liked his whole form and style. His dark brown hair and dark eyes are fitted to his dark life because he can live only in the night. Sun hurts his skin. "Kíli…" he whispered and licked his lips. They were dry because of thirsty.

Kíli suddenly stopped and listened into the air. He wanted to reach his arrow when he heard that odd sound. He knew he wasn't alone.

"Fee?! Are you here?" He asked but he didn't get the composing answer.

He watched there and back and he swallowed once. 'Now it's the time to go back!' He thought in doubt and began walking to the camp. Trees were in his hand and some minutes later his steps were faster. He saw the creature's shadow behind him!

"FÍÍÍLI!" He screamed when the being grabbed his cloak and pulled back on the ground.

He was trembling and watched the no-eyes creature.

"I got you, finally!" he lay on him and caressed his face.

The being was smelly and old-bloods were on his edge of lips. Kíli screamed again for Fíli.

"He is not hearing you, little dwarf!"

"Who are you?"

"_Bloodsucker_… or vampire as the humans calling me."

Kíli moaned.

"Whadda'ya want from me?" He trembled and horrified because his form.

"You… I want only you!" the bloodsucker replied and bit in his neck.

Kíli screamed again because of the pain. He felt his blood leaving his body and praying for Fíli but his brother was far from them. The creatures carried him into his '_home_', which was a hole with lot of sands and only one bed lay in there. Kíli was half-unconscious and didn't see nothing.

Meanwhile in their camp Fíli began to worry and cursed his brother.

"Dwalin said you are a little troublemaker but I won't follow you into the dark forest." he addressed to himself and waited with crossed hands near the little fire. He made it with some little sprays but it will be sleep away if his foolish brother won't come back soon.

"Kíli!" he shouted into the forest.

No answer! Now he moaned up and grabbed his sword.

'I will kill you, _nadadith_, if it is just a stupid joke!" he damned in his mind and walked between the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

Kíli has opened his eyes. At first he didn't know where was but his memories came back.

"Ouh, it hurts." he touched his nape and hissed up.

"You are in my house if you're interested in." the bloodsucker replied.

"Do you reading from my mind?" Kíli sat up and looked at him.

The being was staying in front of his entrance and watched the moon.

"I can read from everybody's mind. Now you can, too just try it. Not from mine because you can't hear me… I am your Master."

Kíli felt something wrong. He knew he wasn't that dwarf from the forest. He was a new one.

"You are a newborn bloodsucker." the pale creature approved. He turned to him and suddenly appeared in front of Kíli.

Kíli's eyes were widened when he saw nothing.

"You can move fast as the voice in the air and you can see in the dark."

Kíli swallowed.

"I will be like you?" he asked and watched the pale's form.

"No. It's my own form. You are different. You can use _this body _if you want but you can change your pieces if it is your wish."

"No, this body is ok." Kíli clenched his hands and watched them. They were stronger and he could crash a stone, too. He tried and worked.

"I am strong!" he sighed and smiled at his Master.

"Are you not crying for your previous figure?!" he surprised.

"No, Master. I am better. You gave me a new life. These eyes… I see things differently! Everything is beautiful…" Kíli looked around in the room and went out.

The stars were brighter and the smells were sharper. His eyes were better than an elf's!

"Master…"

"Yes, my newborn?"

"I want eating. I'm hungry."

The creature showed an evil smile and looked under the valley. "There is your food, little!"

Fíli is now very worried. He was looking for Kíli since 2 hours and his brother was nowhere. He could see the fire but he went very deep in the forest. He didn't know these trees and he trembled in his fear.

"KÍLI!" he shouted once more. Suddenly he heard clinking behind him and Fíli turned around his axis.

"Kíli?!" he asked on frightened voice.

At first, he has seen a familiar silhouette and then he dropped his sword on the ground.

"You fool! I thought you were dead!" Fíli has suspired and tight embraced his brother.

Kíli was a little pale but smiled when Fíli has jumped in his hands. His older brother didn't notice anything from his new form.

"I love you!" Fíli was sobbing and kissed his brother's face.

Kíli has still smiled and touched Fíli's hair. In his new eyes Fíli's form was something wonderful. His brother's blond hair shined brighter than the sun and his skin was smoother than the best satin. Fíli's smell was sweet and his pulse… his pulse's beating was a drumstick for his ears!

"Where were you?" Fíli asked when they were again near the fire.

Fíli lay in his lap and Kíli looked the red fire and it's amazed him again and again. Kíli played with Fíli's blond locks and sniffed them. Fíli has arched his eyebrow and saw his brother curiously.

"What is with you? You are different."

"I just sniffed into your hair. I adore."

Fíli looked odd but shrugged and lay back into his brother's lap.

"My hair is at your service, ãzyungãl!" he laughed and quickly slept away.

Kíli didn't know this new feeling, which drummed into him and he suddenly found himself that he lifted up his sleeping – or unconscious? – brother. He held Fíli's figure in front of him and touched gently his neck.

"Fee…" he hummed and licked his pulse.

He pushed away Fíli's some unruly mop of hair and almost bit but he suddenly blinked up and saw his Master. He woke up immediately and dropped his brother on the ground. Fíli didn't wake up and Kíli grabbed his shoulder.

"Fíli? FÍLI!" he feared that killed his brother.

Fíli didn't show any movements and the Master just laughed.

Kíli looked furiously at him.

"What did you do with _him_?" he stood up and shook his Master.

The bloodsucker pushed his hands away.

"I helped you, _little_. He sleeps calm."

"He doesn't answering me!"

"Ok, he is unconscious."

"Wake him up now or I swear…"

"What?!" he laughed sharply. "… or you'll kill me with those sharp nails of you?"

Kíli stepped back.

"Drink or I'll kill him first!"

Kíli was very angry. He didn't want touching his brother – his _lover_ – again.

"He is my brother and I won't suck his blood!" he shouted on his deep and strong voice.

The bloodsucker smirked and one blinking later he held Fíli's body and caressed his neck.

"I will drink his blood if you not!"

Kíli jumped immediately near him and slapped his Master. Fíli fell into his arms.

"Fíli! Fíli… wake up, ãzyungãl!" he shouted and shook his body.

His Master left him alone with harsh laughing. Some minutes later Fíli slowly woke his head up and opened his eyes.

"Keee?! What's happened? I think I slept away."

KÍli sobbed and closed him tight.

"Brother…?!" Fíli didn't understand anything but embraced him, too.


End file.
